Rise of a Champion
by Destini
Summary: This story has been discontinued. The rewrite is A New Breed, for any interested.
1. A New Beginning

The tardy bell rang as a young girl slowly roused from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock, the sight of the time jolting her awake.  
  
"I can't believe it, I overslept again!" she cried as she tumbled out of bed, shedding her pajamas and pulling on a blue tee shirt and a pair of denim cutoffs. "Of all the days… Ms. Pyre's going to kill me!"  
  
As she sat at the foot of the bed and hurriedly tugged on her shoes, a pair of invisible hands braided her long brown hair, tying it back with a blue satin ribbon. "Thanks, Kezme, I owe you one!" she called to the Abra as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.  
  
As she dashed across the campus, there came an ominous _SCREECH _from the top of a nearby tree. Without any further warning, a Pidgey came diving at her from the branches, pecking at the back of the girl's head.   
  
"Not today Rowan!" she yelled, as she swatted at the bothersome bird. "I don't have time for you!" She ran through the front door of the school, slamming it behind her, and continued racing down the hall.  
  
She skidded to a stop at an indoor courtyard, looking down the various corridors. "Now, which way?"   
  
She'd always gotten lost on her way to first hour; the school was practically a maze of hallways and dead ends. She bit her lip in frustration as she debated which way to go, then bolted down the chosen path. She spun about on her heels, bursting through the classroom door.  
  
"S-sorry, I'm… late… I over… overslept," she gasped as she leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Tina Oak!" snapped the teacher, annoyed at having to stop her lesson. "Ten tardies in the same number of days, that is inexcusable!"  
  
Tina winced at Ms. Pyre's sharp tone, looking down at her sneakers as she walked to her seat. "I'm sorry, ma'am."  
  
The teacher's bitter expression softened as she picked up a Pokeball from her desk. "Just the same," she said, handing it to Tina, "better late than never."  
  
Tina accepted the ball, looking at it curiously as the teacher continued, "I've made notes of your personality; your strengths and your weaknesses, and this partner is most suited to your abilities. Train her well."  
  
There was a flash of red light as the latch on the Pokeball released, which took a solid form at Tina's feet. When the glow faded, there sat a Growlithe, most obedient of all Fire-types, looking up at Tina with a 'Let's play!' expression upon its face.   
  
The Pokemon was obviously little older than a pup, and was severely undersized, but her eyes held a will to live that captured Tina's heart. She absolutely could not tear her attention away from the pup's eyes, which were an icy blue, a rare coloration among Growlithe, or any other Fire-type. In fact, it was a tint that Tina had only seen once before; a snowy-white Ninetales, eyes of ice, a heart of untainted gold…  
  
{Well, what's my new friend's name?} came a voice in the back of Tina's mind, snapping her out of her daze.   
  
She jumped back in surprise. "Did you say that?!" she gasped, eyes fixed on the Pokemon.  
  
{Of course I did,} the voice chimed again. {Now, who are you?}  
  
"T-Tina Oak," she stammered, not believing her ears, assuming that it had been her ears that had heard the voice.  
  
By now, the entire class had gathered around, but she didn't notice. The idea that a Pokemon was actually communicating with her was beyond belief.   
  
{Nice ta meet'cha, I'm Taja,} the Growlithe replied. {By the way, you can talk to me in your head, y'know.}  
  
{Oh, right.} Tina scratched Taja behind the ears. {Welcome to the team, my little friend.}


	2. Outcast

"Now, remember, I want all of your preliminary observations on my desk by tomorrow," Mr. Tsu said as the dismissal bell rang. He handed an essay rubric to each student as they filed silently into the hall. 

As soon as she was out of sight of the teachers, Tina called Taja out of her Pokeball and they both took off running out the double doors. 

Once outside, Tina took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out as a sigh, enjoying the sun in her face and the cool breeze as she collapsed onto the green grass. 

She sighed again, "This is how life is supposed to be!" She laid down on her back and tucked an arm behind her head. "Just us against the world, taking on whatever comes our way!" 

Realizing that Taja wasn't listening, Tina turned onto her side. She propped herself up on her arm and laughed to herself as she watched the pup run back and forth in front of her, chasing a butterfly.

Taja soon lost interest and stopped, grabbing a stick in her mouth. She held her head high and strutted back to Tina's side. 

{Please? One throw?} Taja pleaded, locking eyes with her new friend and dropping the twig.

Taja's expression was so pleading and innocent that Tina couldn't refuse. She grinned to herself as she picked up the twig. She'd just thrown it as high and far as she could when a whistle cut through the air, something snatching the bough and taking it up into a tree.

Running to the base of the tree, Tina called up after the Pidgey. "ROWAN!!! DROP IT!!!"

Rowan dropped something, alright, a fist-sized stone, hitting Tina square in the face. Dazed by the blow, she sat slumped at the base of the tree. Rowan got a malevolent glint in his eye just then, and left his perch. He circled higher and higher, until he'd built up enough speed, and dove, heading straight for Taja.

As it would seem, Taja was quicker on her feet than he'd expected, as she rolled to the side to avoid him. Her eyes took a golden hue for a moment as she opened her mouth and sent forth a massive Flamethrower attack. The barbecued bird crashed into the ground, skidding along for a short distance and kicking up dirt. 

Tina stood in shock, unable to explain to herself what had happened. {Wha- Growlithes don't learn that attack until a much higher level… Taja's one in a billion, alright!} 

Coming to her senses, she pulled a Pokeball from her backpack and shot out a stream of light at the singed Pidgey. "That'll teach 'im!" she laughed, putting it away. She sighed as her responsibility became apparent. "Guess I'd better tend to the burns…"

_________________________________________________

"Now- OUCH!- Hold still!" she cringed, wrapping his wing. 

In her dorm room, with an array of bandages and creams at her side, she patched him up. All the while, Rowan was squawking and pecking at her fingers. By the time she was done, her hands needed more medical attention than he had!

Not wanting to spend another second with the foul fowl, she called him into his Pokeball and put it away as the sounds of a game outside caught her attention. She called Taja over, her eyes shining with an idea. 

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it" she asked, Taja nodding. "Let's go check it out!"

_________________________________________________

She'd just left the dormitory when a stream of water flew past her face. Jumping back in surprise, she looked around for the source.

"Go back to your room, freak!" laughed a boy with harsh blue eyes as he recalled his Wartortle, brushing his short, neatly combed blond hair out of his face. "There's no place for weirdos like you around here!"

Tina clenched her fist to hide the hurt the comment had caused as she stepped toward him. "Take that back, Tyler! Take it back right now!"

"What're you gonna do, sic your mutt on me?" he smirked, reaching for the Pokeball on his belt. 

"No, I'll… I'll…" Tina stammered; she hated fights.

"You'll what, reject?" he sneered as he turned back to the soccer game.

Tina bowed her head, shoulders drooping as she headed back down the hallway. 

In her dorm room, Tina pulled a ball out of her closet. 

"We don't need the other kids to have fun, do we, Taja?" she said as she threw the ball to her pup. 

Taja caught the toy and brought it back, dropping it in Tina's lap, but her attention was focused on the game going on outside her window. 

Tina peeked out for a moment as she closed the blinds."We'll show you all… Someday…"


	3. Cold Shoulder

It has been several months since the rest of the students shunned Tina and, unfortunately, the only changes have been for the worst. To avoid conflict, she'd taken to barricading herself in her dorm; constantly studying during the day (except for the few hours that she spends playing with Taja and Kezme, or in class) and training just prior to sundown.

It was the date of the December field trip, and she was dreading the hour that she'll have to interact with the people who shot her down.

_________________________________________________

It was early that morning, about half an hour before Tina would usually wake up, when the telephone sounded with that annoying "Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!" Tina groaned as she dragged herself over to the vid-phone. 

"Hello?" she yawned, annoyed already with whoever had forced her to awaken from her sleep.

"My, aren't we energetic this morning?" sounded a familiar voice on the other end, snapping her awake.

"Grandpa?! Why are you calling?" Tina was beyond surprised that he'd found time in his schedule to call her.

"Just to say Happy Eighth Birthday… And give you some bad news…"

"Like what?"

"Well… I got a letter from your parents a little while ago… It would seem they've been invited to attend a lecture on the migration patterns of Spearow, so…"

"They're not coming on the field trip?" Tina cut him off, trying not to cry. Her parents had been caught up in business before, but they'd promised to chaperone this trip, no matter what.

"I'm afraid so. So sorry, Tina, I'll come with you, if you want."

"PROFESSOR!!!" called a frantic voice from somewhere in the background. "We need some help with the Gyarados, **NOW!!!**"

"Just a moment!" Professor Oak shouted to his assistants, turning his attention back to the vid-screen. "Now, when should I be at the school?"

"Your aides need your help," Tina replied as cheerfully as she could. "I'll just go alone."

She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and started to get dressed. She wiped a tear from her eye as she packed her bags for the trip. "It's… not like it'll be the first time…"

_________________________________________________

She was only outside of her dorm for a moment when something struck her in the back. Turning sharply to see what it was, she was knocked backward when someone plastered her in the face with a snowball. 

"Have a seat, reject!" laughed a familiar, cocky voice.

Tina didn't know what to think. Even after all these months, she hadn't been able to figure out why Tyler and the other students hated her. She cleared the snow from her eyes and stood up, brushing herself off as she walked toward the bus.

{Give him the cold shoulder,} she thought, not looking back. {Just ignore him and he'll go away…}

She couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, Tyler decided to sit right next to her on the bus, just to make sure she heard everything he said. 

The ride seemed to take an eternity, and Tyler grew more and more unbearable with every passing mile. The conversation topic of the day seemed to be just how different she was; how weird she was. Even listening to the other kids talk about her didn't answer any of Tina's questions; if anything, it made them more confusing.

{Why am I different?} she wondered to herself, cursing whatever it was that made her seem odd. {What is it about me that's so strange?}

After an hour or so of name-calling and enduring the paper wads thrown at her, the bus finally stopped at Tundra Falls. At one time, there had been a waterfall there that was said to have been as beautiful as shining crystal. The climate of the land changed, turning cold and bitter, and the waterfall was transformed into a cascade of ice that was more brilliant and clear than the purest diamonds. 

The frigid temperatures and high winds couldn't take away from the magnificence of the falls, the frozen lake and the stream that still lead out to sea. The teacher went to sign in at the lodge as the children filed off the bus into the ice-covered wonderland. They all found themselves breathless at the sight of the falls… well, all but one, anyway.

"There's nothing here but snow!" Tyler complained, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder. "I could've stayed home if I wanted to see that!"

If anyone but Tina heard him, they certainly didn't show it, as they just picked up their packs and walked towards the cabin, but she took that as the most offensive thing he'd ever said. 

{That _moron_!} she thought to herself as she pulled out a camera from her pack. {We're in the most beautiful place anywhere, and all he can think of is himself!} 

Just the same, she decided to ignore him. Pretending as if she hadn't heard him, she pulled Taja's Pokeball from her pocket and called her out. 

Peering over her shoulder, annoyed by the fact that she'd succeeded in ignoring him so far that day, Tyler decided to try one last thing to get her goat. 

"Think fast!" he called out as he grabbed her camera and tossed it to one of his friends.

"Smile!" she jested, pretending to take Tina's snapshot, then tossing the camera back to Tyler. 

Tina tried to grab at the camera strap as it flew over her head, but missed and fell face-first into the snow. "That's not mine! Give it back!" 

Taja, trying to help her friend, snatched at the camera herself, but missed and fell into the icy powder beside Tina.

"What do you say, Jean, should I give it back?" Tyler asked his friend with a cruel snicker.

"Make her run for it!" she suggested, gesturing to the ice-capped lake with her thumb. 

Tyler nodded, drawing back his arm and hurling the camera as far as her could. It hit the ice with a dull _ker-CLUNK_ and skidded along the surface for a few yards, right into the center of the lake. 

He turned back to Tina with a smirk. "Go fetch."

Standing and dusting herself off with an annoyed sigh, Tina headed toward the lake. 

Taja noted something and began tugging at Tina's pant leg. {There's something wrong with the ice! Don't go out there!}

{I have to get that camera.} By now, Tina was halfway out onto the lake. Taja hesitantly followed, stepping lightly. Her fears were realized when there came a sharp **_CRACK_** from the ice below Tina's feet. Without any further warning, the ice gave way, dropping the young trainer into the frigid waters. 

The undercurrent was deceptively strong, tying itself around Tina's ankles. It dragged her down and pulled her away from the hole in the surface. Tina's lungs felt ready to collapse as she fought her way up to the underside of the ice. 

{Even if I knew where that hole was,} she thought as she started pounding frantically on the ice, {there's no time! I'll have to try making a new one!} 

On the topside of the ice, Tyler and Jean had already run away, not wanting to be around when the ski patrol showed up. Taja, however, stayed right above the source of the pounding, trying to attract as much attention as she could, all the while, giving Tina words of confidence. {Keep trying, Tina! You'll find the weak spot!}

Tina's already small amount of air had all but run out. The pounding from below the surface grew fainter and the length of time between each knock became longer and longer. After only a few seconds, the panicked beating under the ice stopped altogether. Taja felt as if her heart had been torn out as her best friend sank into the icy darkness…


	4. Out Cold

A series of bubbles, all that was left of Tina's air supply, escaped her throat as she sent Taja her last ordered thoughts. 

{I'm… sorry… I…} 

She didn't even have the energy to complete the words. Tina's vision blurred and her body went limp as she sank into the darkness of the lake. Just before she lost consciousness, something like a blur of white fur flew past her. That was the last memory she'd have of her time under the water.

With Tina's nearly lifeless form on its back, a Dewgong smashed through the thick ice. Taja ran to her best friend's side, still barking and howling to attract attention, and dragged her from the lake by the back of her hood. 

As she was pulled out, a Pokeball slipped from Tina's pocket. It rolled across the surface of the ice before it came to a stop by Dewgong's flipper. For a moment it glanced back and forth, between Tina and the frigid waters it called home. Without a second thought, the sea lion tapped its nose to the ball, drawing inside with a crimson glow. 

By now, the ski patrol had arrived on the scene. They promptly wrapped Tina in the blankets they'd brought and loaded her onto the sled, but they paid no mind to the Pokemon that had saved her life. Taja, not to be left behind as the sled pulled away, grabbed the stray Pokeball in her mouth and began chasing after them.

At the ski lodge, Tina, still unconscious, was placed in a bed and kept under close observation. Whenever a human nurse couldn't keep an eye on her, it became Taja's job. She stayed there by the foot of the bed for several hours, blinking as seldom as it could be helped, but improvement in Tina's condition was slow. It began to seem almost like she didn't want to wake up, but who would, with the fantastic dream she was having?

In the grassy pastures near Professor Oak's lab, a snow white Ninetales trotted about with a young girl on its back. She couldn't have been much older than 4 years old, with an ear-to-ear a grin glued to her face. 

Without much warning, the Ninetales picked up speed, crossing the meadow at an out-flat run. Not to be shaken, the girl wrapped her arms around the Pokemon's neck, holding on tightly as her long, brown braid whipped around in the wind. 

"Faster, Vena, faster!" she called with a giggle, getting comfortable with the speed and loosening her grip. As if Vena had already known what the child was about to say, it picked up the pace, going as swiftly as it could. 

After about a mile at topspeed, the Ninetales began to slow down and dropped back to a mid-paced trot before it came to a stop altogether. The girl relaxed again as the Pokemon lowered its head and shook her from its back. She rolled across the grass, without a doubt, the happiest girl alive. 

She burst out into a fit of giggles as Vena began tickling her with one of its tails, and grabbed at the feather-soft tip to stop the torture. The Ninetales' ice blue eyes took on an angry slant and a fiery color, but it just relaxed and curled up at the girl's side. Soon afterward, they'd both fallen asleep, side by side, but they wouldn't wake up that way…

The girl awoke with a start, finding her beloved Ninetales nowhere around. "Grandpa!" she wailed as she ran back towards the lab.

"Grandpa!" she yelled again as she ran into what she called the 'P. Ball Room.' "Vena's gone!"

She didn't notice it, but she'd run in just as the glow dimmed from the Pokeball transmitter. 

"I know, Tina, I know." Professor Oak said as he dropped to his knees to give her a comforting hug. "I just sent her back to her trainer."

Tina couldn't believe her ears. "Vena…"

Slowly, almost painfully, Tina opened her eyes halfway. "Vena…" she repeated, this time, in the waking world.

Her eyes jerked open, a healthy spark restored to them when Taja leapt upon the bed. After licking her face for a moment, relieved that she was awake, Taja backed off a bit. {I thought I'd lost you!}

Tina wrapped her arms around the pup in a bear hug. "You'll never lose me." The smile on her face faded quicker than sunset's last light as Tyler entered the room.

"I'm sorry you fell through," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye as he left the room. "But you're still a FREAK!" With that, he slammed the door, and she didn't hear from him for the rest of the trip.


	5. Second Thoughts

Soon after the bus ride home from the Falls, Tina sat at the end of her bed, staring at the four Pokeballs in her hands. She'd painted each one with a special symbol, which represented the Pokemon's most valuable trait.  
  
"Loyalty," Tina said to herself, tracing the symbol on Taja's ball with her finger. She turned her attention to the ones that held Kezme and Tsai, her new Dewgong, saying in turn, "Dignity and selflessness."  
  
Her eyes fell upon Rowan's ball and the symbol she'd marked it with. "Free spirit..."  
  
Tina set the Pokeballs aside with a somewhat disheartened sigh. "Something I'm not." She stared out the window into the clear, starry night. "Not so long as I'm trapped in here."  
  
She crossed over to the dark portal and placed a hand on the chilled glass. "The course is charted for my escape. All I have to do. is take it."  
  
It was right then that the words of her younger cousin, Gary, echoed through Tina's mind.  
  
"You're only going to that school because you can't cut it in the real world, like I can!" he'd jeered when she told him she'd been accepted. It wasn't until that moment that she began to feel like he was right.  
  
Tina shook her head, as if to sort out her thoughts, and climbed into bed. Turning off the lamp on her nightstand, she rolled over and tried to sleep.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The next morning seemed to come all too soon. Fortunately, it was a weekend, so it didn't matter too much that she slept in. With a yawn and a stretch, Tina dragged herself out of bed, surprised to see Tsai before her. Not just sitting or laying, mind you, but floating!  
  
"Wha..." Tina stared in amazement.  
  
It was then that the airborne Dewgong spoke. Not in its mind, but in actual English. "Do you know why I chose you over my home?" it asked simply. Still in shock, Tina could only shake her head. Tsai seemed to smile. " I wanted to keep you on the right road."  
  
"The right road?" Tina repeated, skeptical. "What is the right road?"  
  
"Whichever road you choose."  
  
"But what if I chose wrong?" The sinking feeling from the night before was beginning to sink in again. "I did choose wrong."  
  
"There's no such thing as a wrong choice, just as there's no wrong road." Tsai was beginning to seem almost human with the more she spoke. "Your heart will always lead you where you belong, and it will never lie." _________________________________________________  
  
Tina's alarm clock started to blare with a raucous "Reee!Reee!Reee!"  
  
Her eyes jerked open, "It was. just a dream?" Glancing at the Pokeballs on her nightstand, Tsai's in particular, she got a warm, comfortable feeling. "No. It wasn't." 


	6. The New Kid

A/N: David is not my character. He is the creation of another fanfic author by the name of Faria and all scenes with him are based on/taken from RP between he and I.  
  
Another gray, hazy morning dawned at Pokemon Tech. The alarm clock at Tina's beside began to make its irritating "REEE!" as it struck 7:00, but there was nobody around to hear it.  
  
About half a mile away, on the other side of the campus, Tina stood in the center of a clearing, surrounded on all sides by a great, foggy wood. At her side, Taja stood ready to face anything that came their way. They were confident and proud in the glade, and just seemed to complete the meadow, like it wouldn't be the same without them. Or maybe they wouldn't be the same without it.  
  
"Alright, Taj'," Tina spoke at last, stooping as she picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder, "it's time to get to class." She sighed as she took one last look about the field and then turned and walked back toward the school. "But. I still don't belong there."  
  
Tina had been thinking more and more lately about leaving the school and never going back. She had no friends there that actually stood by her, and as of late, had begun to wonder if she'd had any to begin with. After all, every last one seemed to disappear at about the same time that Ms. Pyre gave Taja to her. That was when the teasing started. But what could Taja have to do with anything?  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
The school day passed by without event or interest. In most of her classes, Tina sat staring absent-mindedly out the window. It was springtime now, and the forests around the school grounds were green and beautiful again. The wind through the budding branches seemed to make the light and shadows dance together.  
  
{They're so different, but they don't make fun of each other. Why can't people be like that?}  
  
This thought and more like it filled Tina's head all day. No matter which class she was in or what she was doing, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was supposed to be somewhere else. someone else.  
  
The bell rang at last to end sixth period. Tina gathered her belongings and filed out with the rest of the class. It was already a long enough walk back to the dorms, but she decided to take an even longer way today; she was in the mood for wandering and wondering.  
  
Staring straight ahead without seeing, Tina walked in front of the stairwell by the southern commons. She stopped for a moment, still lost in thought, but not really sure of what she was thinking.  
  
Tyler was also taking the long way back to his room; or perhaps he was simply in the mood to be a jerk. As he passed her on the stairs, he decided that there wasn't enough room between her and the wall, so rammed her with his shoulder. Tina started to cry out as she fell, but her voice caught in her throat without a sound being made.  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed as she readied herself to hit the ground hard when she was caught by an unfamiliar arm. The stunned girl's eyes snapped open as an even more unfamiliar voice asked softly, "You okay, Miss?"  
  
Tina looked up in surprise at the boy that had stopped her fall. He was about two years older than her, and stood about a head above her. She found herself staring for a moment into his dark blue eyes before she had to turn away, looking down at her feet as she hurried past.  
  
She could feel the tears welling up fast with a mumbled, "Thanks," her only response. As she started to run off to the woods, she dropped something from her pocket, but was too upset to notice.  
  
The boy who had caught her watched her go, then turned back to Tyler with a glare from underneath his unkempt, chin-length blond hair. "Why'd ya do that, kid?"  
  
Tyler just smirked and said nonchalantly, "She was in my way."  
  
He brushed his hair out of his eyes with a slight scoff, the other boy still staring at him in disgust. Appearance-wise, they were almost identical, but that was about all that they had in common.  
  
"Yeah?" The boy pushed his messy bangs out of his eyes, still glaring. "Looks like you're li'l' enough t' fit past her. 'Less your ego's takin' up a lot more room than it should."  
  
Tyler had never had anyone stand up to him before and was fast becoming angry, as was evident by his fading grin. "Listen, Tex, she's a nothing, you got that; a nothing! Nobody cares about that little crybaby!" His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to be intimidating, "And you'd be wise to stay out of my way!"  
  
"Tex?" With a slight laugh, the boy stepped closer to Tyler. He didn't so much as flinch as he locked eyes with him. "And what are you gonna do t' me, li'l' boy? Called common courtesy, bein' nice t' people like that. Guess you've never heard of it, huh?"  
  
One hand wandered to a Pokeball on his belt, brushing across the surface. "'F ya wanna make this inta somethin' big, we can. I ain't afraida ya."  
  
Tyler stood speechless for a moment. He could see the other students gathering around, staring at him and waiting for his move. {There's no way I'm letting this farmboy ruin my reputation!} His eyes went calm and indifferent again, the cocky smirk coming back.  
  
"I dare ya," he said in a mocking tone. He continued on, his grin growing wider, "All I have to do is place a phone call to my parents and you'll be out quicker than you can say 'Rapidash.' You do know who I am, don't ya?"  
  
"All I know's you're a smart-mouthed li'l' brat who thinks it's funny t' make a girl cry." The boy's hand stayed where it was. "Seems t' me like you're the one who don't deserve t' be here."  
  
Tyler couldn't think of a single thing to say. He'd lost this time and it seemed best to just walk away before his reputation was completely destroyed. Completely tongue-tied, he brushed past the boy. It was just then that another thought ran through his twisted mind. "You'd better go make sure your girlfriend hasn't done anything you'll regret."  
  
"If she has, kid," said the boy, without reacting to Tyler's jibe, "it'll be you who's regrettin'."  
  
Still, he followed Tyler's suggestion and headed down the way Tina had gone in a slow jog. A few yards away he paused, reaching down to pick up something and then he was off again, faster this time. 


	7. Not Alone Anymore

Alone in the clearing where she'd stood earlier that day, Tina was sitting at the base of a great tree when she heard something nearby. Not knowing whom or what would be around, she looked up with tears clouding her brown eyes.

The boy that had caught her on the stairwell just moments ago stood a few steps away on the outskirts of the field. He walked a little closer to the tear-streaked girl, "Excuse me, Miss?" He held out a Pokeball, the one that she'd marked with Loyalty. "Ya dropped this back there."

Tina took the ball and held it close to her, as if it were the greatest gift she'd ever received. "Taja…"

The boy tilted his head to one side, "'Taja'?"

Tina looked up a little more, "She's m-my best friend…" It was right then that she realized exactly who she was talking to. "Y-you're the one th-that caught m-me..." she stammered, still a little upset, then hid her face again.

There was a slight rustling of the grass as he took a seat beside her. "Yeah-hey, are you okay?" As soft as his tone was, Tina couldn't look up. "Told that guy off for ya."

Tina lifted her gaze and wiped her eyes with a sniffle, but didn't look at him. "I don't know why he's so... Just so mean... I never did anything to him..."

"Just another kid with an ego problem, 's my guess. He always picks on ya like that?"

Tina nodded, "But it's usually worse… And even when he leaves me alone, someone else starts... I don't even know what I did…" 

"Ya didn' do 'nything, I'm sure." The boy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Some people 'r just... they just don't like kids who're diff'rent." He smiled a bit as Tina looked up at him. "Tell ya what, though, I'll stick with ya, watch out for ya if I can; how's that sound? They pick on ya, you can come t' me. M'kay?"

The small smile spread to Tina's face. "Do ya promise?"

The boy's grin widened as he nodded, "Can't let 'em pick on such a cute girl, can I?" He stood and dusted himself off, then helped her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Tina. Tina Oak. And you're...?"

"David Laramie. Nice t' meet ya, Miss Oak." He offered a hand to shake, but much to his surprise, Tina just bypassed the handshake and wrapped herself around him in a hug. She could feel him tense up, a little shocked, but he relaxed and hugged her back. "...Guess we're friends then, huh?"

Tina released her grip as a thought crossed her mind. "Um... Can you do one other... _tiny_ thing for me?"

David cocked his head to the side, curious. "'S long as it ain't illegal, sure."

The young girl let out a small giggle. "It's not! I just wanna learn how to battle."

A look of surprise crossed her new friend's face, "...Never battled b'fore?"

The young student shook her head, her long, chocolate braid swinging this way and that. "It's not covered in the first year course until almost summer, but I wanna learn sooner."

"Hmm…" David shrugged. "Can't see no harm in it… All right," he said with a grin. "Ya wanna give 't a go? I warn ya, mine've been in more'n a few battles; they're gonna be pretty tough for a newbie."

Tina pulled out a Pokeball as she walked to the other side of the field, about 20 feet away, and spun back to look at him. "I might surprise you!"

As he pulled out his own Pokeball and twirled it around on one finger (as if it were a basketball) David laughed, "I just bet ya will! Let's go, then--Moop!"

In a flash of crimson light, a Sandslash took shape at the boy's feet. Tina could tell that it was at a high level by the shine in its eyes and the sharpness of its claws. 

She chewed a bit on her thumbnail, trying to remember her lessons and muttering to herself. "…Ok, then," she started as she tossed her ball into the middle of the clearing, "Kezme!"

Just as Moop had appeared, the light faded to reveal Kezme, Tina's Abra. It hovered slightly above the ground, but otherwise appeared to be asleep. 

Tina had been expecting David to make a move as soon as she'd called her Pokemon, but the Sandslash stood still; waiting.

"Well, go ahead... It's your first battle. You can have the first move."

Tina thought quickly, trying to remember the move that she always started with in the simulations. "Kezme, use Flash!"

Her opponent just grinned. "Kinda expected that." He seemed to suddenly 'click' into battle mode; a competitive gleam crossed his eye and he issued his command, "Moop, Swift!"

Seemingly unfazed by the brilliant light, Moop responded with a speedy round of stars, ripping though the air toward Kezme.

"Teleport away!" 

Kezme was still hit and knocked to the ground by the attack. But immediately afterward, before David could follow-up on it, the Abra appeared to have vanished.

With a laugh, David seemed to switch from opponent to coach. "Good! Just work on 'er speed a little, you'll be able t' avoid that move completely!" Stuck somewhere between the two extremes, or so it seemed to Tina, he continued giving her advice. "An' if ya can't get hit, ain't no way you'll get beaten. But try an' get a hit in, why dontcha?"

It took Tina a few seconds to remember that Kezme even _had_ offensive moves, but she called out the first one that came to mind. "Psybeam attack!"

Leaves and branches were blown back as, from a tree nearby, a ray of psychic energy erupted, speeding toward Moop. 

"Moop, burrow underground an' dodge!"

The ever-obedient Sandslash was well underneath the ground before the attack even came close. It struck the dirt hard and left a small area of scorched grass, but didn't cause any damage to its target. 

Tina stood confused; that'd never happened in the simulations. "…How'd he do that?" 

"'F there's enough stuff in between a Pokemon an' the attack, it don't hit--your Psybeam didn' make it through the ground, 'cause Moop's under deep." Another glimmer shone in his eyes, "Now, Moop, Earthquake!"

Tina gasped slightly and almost fell to her knees as the ground began to quake violently. Kezme was also taken by surprise and tumbled from her perch. 

"Try a Recover!" her trainer shouted, seeing the battered Pokemon fall.

"An Abra an' she knows Recover?" David whistled, slightly taken aback by the move. "Good trainin'. Didn' expect that one."

Kezme lifted herself from the ground, surrounded in a barely noticeable blue glow. As the light faded, the Abra was left without a scratch, and there it hovered, waiting for the next command. 

Deciding not to waste any time, completely immersed in the moment, Tina called for the next move, "Teleport and Psychic!"

The Abra seemed to disappear, but only for a moment. It reappeared directly behind Sandslash and let loose an onslaught of psychic energy. Moop was hit full-force by the blast and knocked onto his back by the blow. 

"Ah, nice shot!" David called to Tina as Moop stood and shook off the hit. He was a little bruised, but not beaten, and far from ready to quit. 

"Wha- That was a direct hit!" Tina was caught somewhere between surprise and disbelief. {Usually a Pokemon would be knocked out by that, right?}

"Woulda taken 'im down, but he's used t' battlin', an' he's a higher experience level--trained 'im 'specially for defense. "

"Makes sense, I guess…" Tina took a moment to think, muttering slightly to herself, "What other moves does Kez know... I got it!"

The smile on David's face didn't waver as he waited for the move to be announced. Moop also seemed slightly relaxed, but the move Tina called for put a look of astonishment on both of their faces.

"Kezme, use Metronome!"

Kezme lifted just slightly more off the ground and raised both of her arms above her head. Suddenly, she crossed them in front of her and flew straight at Moop, imitating a Take Down attack. 

"Moop, try an' hold on!" David called as his Sandslash was hit.

Moop dug in his heels and tried to whether the impact but was sent soaring by the strike. He landed hard on his back and struggled to stand for a moment. 

"Hey, 's all right, bud." David said as he held out his Pokeball. "Return."

Smiling at Tina as he crossed the field, David called to her, "I'd say that's a pretty good first battle, wouldn't ya?"

Tina nodded as she walked toward Kezme, picking up the Abra and giving her a hug. "You did great!" Tina's sleeve was pushed up a bit as she reached into her backpack. She pulled out an apple and handed it to Kezme. "For a well-won first match!"

Realizing that her sleeve had moved, Tina quickly pulled it down and hoped that her new friend hadn't noticed. Apparently, he had…

"What happ'ned to yer wrist?" he asked as he gently pushed her sleeve back up and examined the bandaged hand. 

Tina tried to avoid his gaze. "Tyler…That wasn't the first time he pushed me."

David was speechless for a moment. "That li'l'--an' the teachers know?" Tina still avoided eye contact. "Have ya told 'em?"

"They probably know," she bit her lip, "but they don't do anything because of who his parents are..."

Her friend swore under his breath. "Well, I don't give a care who 'is parents are, I'll give 'im a good talkin'-nah, forget that, I'm gonna take this on t' the battlefield." 

That got Tina's attention; older students weren't allowed to challenge members of lower classes. "But you can get in real big trouble for that!"

David's tone was grim and serious as he averted his gaze. "Don't care. I'm not too keen on bein' here anyway- I mean, ya know, 'f means that he'll stop pickin' on other kids, I don't care 'f I get in trouble."

"It's ok, the scratches don't hurt anymore. I just wish he wouldn't call me things..."

"He don't have no right t' shove ya or call ya names." He gave her a sidelong glance. "'F ya won't battle 'im, I will, an' put 'im in his place."

"I'll battle him myself… as soon as I'm better at it..." She thought to herself again. "The class tournament is in a few months... Do you think I'll be ready by then?"

David nodded, "'F t'day was really you're first battle... Yeah, easy…" Another brief look of concern flashed over his face. "Sure ya don't want me t' take 'im on? A few months 's a long time t' be takin' abuse, Miss Oak."

Tina nodded again as she gave David another hug, remembering something that her mother had told her when she'd left for school, and that Tsai had once reminded her of. 

"There's no such thing as a wrong course, as long as you don't walk it alone," she quoted. "And with Taja, Tsai and Kezme and… and even Rowan, I'm not alone."

"An' me, too," David cut in, making her laugh again. She gave him one last hug before she started to walk back toward the dorms. 

"And you, too."


	8. The Path Not Taken

The next day in class, Tina seemed to be filled with a whole new life. Even the most boring lectures were a welcome experience, and she couldn't keep herself from grinning. Now, she still couldn't help but stare out at the forests in full bloom, but it was only because their beauty warranted admiration. {I still wanna be out there… But I'll have plenty of time for that after class.}

The day was slow until sixth hour, when her teacher announced a special treat. Standing, she called the First-years to attention and said with a smile, "Will everyone please take out their books and open them to page 57?" The entire class let out a synchronized groan of annoyance, then tugged out their red and white textbooks. The teacher grinned again, "And leave them on your desks while you line up at the door."

Smiles and laughs ran through the class as they gladly pulled on their jackets and lined up at the door, no grin wider than Tina's. {Outside!} She tried to get a grip on herself as she took her place at the end of the line. {I'm acting like such a little kid…} She fought back a laugh as they stepped out of the shadowed school hallway into the bright, untainted sunlight. {…But I don't care! I'm _outside!_}

________________________

Tina yawned and stretched. {Just how long is this walk going to last?} She'd been expecting a trail through the woods, not a bike path around it, and would actually have preferred bookwork to this taunting. The breeze blew her hair back gently, teasing her, it seemed.

"Now, stay on the trail!" the teacher reminded her students. At the end of the line, Tina grumbled to herself as she yawned again. 

Just then, slightly ahead of her on the track, she spotted a shaded trail, hardly a footpath but still slightly distinguishable, and she bit her lip. As she neared the shaded way, something in the back of her mind seemed to scream, This is your trail. TAKE IT! 

She slowed her pace to drop back behind the rest of the students as she sent her idea to Taja. {There's our escape route!} She held her breath as she stepped off the bike trail, walking away from the group slowly and quietly, so they wouldn't notice her disappearance. As soon as the parade of students was out of earshot, she jumped into the air, shouting for the joy of her freedom.

"I did it!" she cried. "I actually did it; I escaped!" With that, she left even the hardly worn foot trail and headed deeper into the woods, running as fast as she could and breathing the cool, free air. "Nobody can tell me where to go now!"

{I don't think we were supposed to do that…} Taja sent to her friend. {Don't you think we'll get in trouble?}

"Well, she said not to leave the trail, and we didn't." A small, satisfied grin crossed her face. "We just took a different one than everyone else!"

There was no turning back now. Tina had taken the first steps toward freedom, and they were coming easier and easier as she breathed the free air. Then, off in the distance from behind a curtain of trees, she heard the clear song of falling water. She dashed toward the music, entranced by the melody.

She burst into the clearing and was almost immediately rendered breathless. Never before had she seen anything of such beauty, even the Tundra Falls. There, on the outskirts of the field, pouring down from the high rock wall of the bordering cliffs, was a crystal clear waterfall. It billowed down in a ribbon of blue and green into a round silver pool, its feet shrouded in the mist, then followed a babbling azure stream downhill and away from her. 

Here, the birds were singing in a perfect harmony with the cascade. Everything seemed in perfect balance and nothing could ever be out of place. There could be no evil here. Suddenly, upon a large stone landing in the center of the lake, there came an aqua-colored shimmer that was similar to water, but different. A new kind of song mingled itself with the birds and stream. Light and graceful, but also powerful, yet sad, somehow; ageless, it sounded. {What could be making such lovely music?}

Taja tugged at Tina's pant leg and motioned with her eyes to the stone, where there now lay a creature of unparalleled elegance. It appeared to be some sort of dog, as sleek as a hunter, but sophisticated as royalty and just as cold. It was a perfect blue, with white diamonds running up its hind legs and a flowing amethyst mane. Upon its head, there was a tall, crown-like crest, and all its form shone in the sun like water itself, and seemed to glow with its own power.

Tina stood in awe, staring at the creature, almost hypnotized by it. Before she had a chance to snap herself out of her daze, it spotted her and swiftly, nimbly bounded away into the forest, disappearing in the shadows. 

It took the stunned girl a moment to remember how to speak, sitting down on the ground. "That… That was Suicune," she said to herself as she laid back and stared up through the trees at the sky. Taja snuggled beside her, just as amazed as she was. Tina drew a deep breath and sighed. "Wow… And I got to see it!" 

She continued musing to herself about its majesty for longer than she could tell. The crest, the mane, the song… _That_ was Suicune. Before she knew it, the sun had fallen, and it must have been late afternoon, at least four o' clock. She committed the place to memory and made a note of every detail of the day before she stood, slinging her backpack on and took to the trails back towards the school, walking as slowly as humanly possible.

The sky had grown darker and early evening had come when Tina emerged from the woods, still laughing and humming Suicune's song. Nothing, it would seem, could've dampened her spirits at that moment... Not even Tyler, it would seem…

"I told you!" he sneered, pointing at Tina and nudging Jean with his elbow. "I told you she was still in there!" He turned his attention to her with a cocky grin, "Get lost, freak?"

She just kept grinning and walking past him, as if she didn't even notice him. At the door to her dorm building, however, there awaited another surprise.

"Lose sight of the group, Ms. Oak?" Madame Ferne inquired, seeming to be fishing for a specific answer. "Or did you simply lose interest in our walk?"

The student looked down at her sneakers, knowing that she was indeed very caught. "No, ma'am, I chose to leave the path…" She raised her eyes to look into her teacher's. "…I wanted to take a different one."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tyler, that smug smirk on his face, the one that made he just want to slap him sometimes. It was quickly replaced by an open-mouthed gape with a sudden word from the teacher, "Congratulations!"

The exclamation took Tina by surprise just as much as it had Tyler. "C-congratulations?" she stammered, puzzled. "What did I do?"

It was Madame Ferne's turn to smile, not a sly grin, but a warm one. "You left the trail." Tina tilted her head to one side, trying to understand just what was meant. "You didn't follow the path laid before you," she explained, placing a hand on her shoulder and opening the dorm door, "you showed the promise of a true trainer and dared to make your own. It's that attitude that will set you apart and make you a true champion."


End file.
